russelfandomcom-20200213-history
A World of Fun at TV5’s Kapatid Caravan
MANILA, Philippines - This valentine, TV5 gives you Kapatid Caravan, an afternoon of boths, games, contest, raffles and picture taking. See all of your favorite Kapatid stars and personalities in event, to be held on Saturday, February 17, 12 noon-6 p.m. at the NBC Tent and if you are lucky, you will get a wrist pops from NBC Tent for a free ride-all-you can inside the Carnival!. Admission is free. There will be storytelling, Kapatid mascots, martial arts performances and a world of exciting attractions, booths, and modules for all-stars. Fans will be treated to a storytelling session about Kapatid Mascot’s adventures while cousin SuperRadio and actor John Estrada and Dominic Ochoa will join his furry friends in a special animal. What’s more, kid martial arts experts will take the floor and perform cool moves like Batibot. Teens will certainly enjoy this event as they will get to watch the TV5's Mini-Serye Nandito Ako starting David Archuleta, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Eula Caballero premieres on February 20 right after Wil Time Bigtime and back-to-back with Valiente when David Archuleta of Nandito Ako to the tune of the hit song Nandito Ako, teen popstar Anja Aguilar of Popstar TV to the tune of the pop hit song Magic of Love and To Reach You and they will also be given a chance to dance a popstar princess Sarah Geronimo of Popstar TV to the tune of the hit song Record Breaker, Handang Umibig Muli and Lumingon Ka Lang. Dance together with celebrities from different shows of TV5 is one of the climax. TV5 even raffled off many iPod shuffle! Popstar TV casts, Sarah Geronimo, Janella Salvador, Anja Aguilar and Sunshine Grace with Gabby Concepcion, Dingdong Avanzado, Christopher De Leon and Onemig Bondoc, which return to actor and his comeback showbiz. Kapatid celebrities were spotted everywhere in the caravan so people always grab the chance to take pictures with the TV5 celebrities! Martin Escudero is the newest Viva star to have a new fantasy-comedy-drama TV series is Kapitan Awesome, a co-production with Viva Television. Kids can run, stick, jump, and dance at Voyz Avenue’s danced-theme song Ipakita Mo, new reality-game show The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia’s giant slide and A-Ball inflatable. Look for the “Slime Nose” that will tickle your fancy and make everyone feel so “gooed.” Jett Pangan's theme song Bagong Bahay, Bagong Buhay, the new reality show Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines based on the American series, Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. The show, which builds homes for deserving people, features a design team of Paolo Bediones, Tessa Prieto-Valdez, Divine Lee, Tristan Jovellana, Marilen Montenegro and Joby Belmonte. TV5's new afternoon drama including Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa with Arci Munoz, and Isang Dakot Na Luha starting Danita Paner and Alice Dixon. TV5 back-to-back drama starting February 27 at 3:00 to 4:30 pm. Next stop are the non-stop bands True Faith, Never the Strangers and Sandwich reach the climax during the night and the rock bands performed to the highest level. During the rock, The Kapatid Network opens its gate to everyone, meaning the rock night concert is for free! Get into the world of your favorite TV5 Kids include Disney and Nickelodeon via stage games like the Mickey and Minnie Mouse Games, Donald Duck's Masked Chairs, Goofy's Animal Relay, Ni Hao, Kai Lan’s Chopsticken Relay, Penguins of Madagascar’s Crooked Path, Spongebob's Games, Planet Sheen’s Masked Musical Chairs, Dora’s Sombrero Pass, and Diego’s Animal Rescue relay. Kapatid Caravan is presented by Toy Kingdom and McDonalds, and co-sponsored by Abbott Grow, Goody Gulp Chocolate Milk Drink by Spongebob Squarepants, Selecta, Chowking and Skechers Kids. For more information about Kapatid Caravan, log on to www.tv5.com.ph. WE ARE THE STARS MUSIC VIDEO OF WINX CLUB ON TV5 PERFORMED BY POPSTAR TV CAST *Title: We Are The Stars: Winx Club Theme *World and Music by Sarah Geronimo and Kean Cipriano *Performed by Sarah Geronimo, Sunshine Grace, Anja Aguilar, Pio Balbuena and Vince Yap *Directed by Mark Reyes *Produced by TV5-VIVA Soundtraxx and Viva Records TV5 Sked for April 14 and 15, 2012 'Saturday' *12:00nn - Game N Go (LIVE) *3:00pm - Sabado Sineplex : The Bourne Ultimatum *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (LIVE) (launched Willie Revillame song Baile) *7:45pm - Regal Shocker: Kulam *8:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *9:30pm - Real Confessions: Ang Tunay Istorya (starting Dominic Ochoa) *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm - Aksyon Sabado (LIVE) 'Sunday' *9:00am - Hannah Montana *9:30am - Toink! Sino ang Tama? (LIVE) *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: Aliwan Fiesta (LIVE) *11:30am - Lokomoko U *12:30pm - Wow Samurai! *1:30pm - Sunday Funday (LIVE) *3:00pm - Kapitan Awesome *4:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (LIVE) *6:00pm - USI: Under Special Investigation *6:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *7:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy (LIVE) *8:30pm - Extreme Makeover Home Edition Philippines (hosted by Paolo Bediones and Tessa Prieto-Valdes) (new show) *9:15pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia (new timeslot) *10:00pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! (LIVE) (new timeslot) *10:45pm - Sunday Mega Sine: Shinjuku Incident (Tagalized) (starring Jackie Chan)' ' (new timeslot) *12:30am - Aksyon Linggo (LIVE)